What if?
by I.do.believe.in.faries
Summary: What if the roles were reversed? what if Kartik was a rich prince and gemma was a poor maid just discovering her magical detiny? promise lots of gushy romance
1. Prologue

"Come in Amar."

I froze. My hand fisted, ready to knock, only a few inches away from the door. How did he know I was here? Did he have people watching? He was high master and I wouldn't have put it past him to be spying on me, yet … I couldn't see anybody around. Could my eight years of training possibly have failed me?

With that dismal thought catapulting around in my brain, I slowly regained control of the rest of my body and apprehension overcame me as I twisted the door knob. If he knew who I was, could he possibly know why I had come? Suddenly my mind was flooded with images of earlier that day and I was reminded again of what a disappointment I was.

I stood alone in the circle of fire light although I could sense the presence of many of my brothers hidden in the shadows. Outside the day was beautiful and clear but in this room the atmosphere was dark, gloomy and even a little bit dangerous. Ever since I joined the Rakshana at the age of six, I always knew it was dangerous. But this was different, I should have been excited but I wasn't; I was scared. It was that I feared being hurt physically. No, that I could deal with. Something was going to happen in this room that would change my life. Twist the way I viewed the world completely upside down.

"Amar," A voice called from somewhere above me. I could not see the speaker but I knew the voice from somewhere. Somewhere hidden deep in my memory I recognised it but from where? Before I had time to remember the voice was speaking again.

"For eight years you have been with us. You have been a modal student, gain top marks in the majority of you're test and we all believe that you are something special." The voice paused, leaving me fighting the silly grin threatening to burst onto my face. "Many years ago, it was prophesized that your mother would give birth to a son. A prince that would fix the balance of magic from where it currently tilts towards our enemy: the Order. In short a prince that would bring the magic back to Rakshana. We have always believed this to be you and now is the time to prove it."

I was struggling to understand all this. A prince? I was a prince? Now that I thought about it, it did explain why I always received small privileges over my fellow students. I always thought it was because of my parents' wealth but then many of my friends had rich parents too. A prince? Wow!

"I am ready to what ever you wish. What am I to do?" I asked, unable to keep the tremors of excitement shooting up my spine.

"It is a simple task," The voice answered. "All you must do is pick up the feather." My eyes scanned the room and it wasn't long before they landed on a luxurious red, velvet cushion and the pure white feather holding pride of place in the middle of it. The feather was placed exactly the way a crown would be supported. No coincidence I guessed.

I stepped closer to the cushion and inspected it. I could see nothing wrong with it yet surely this must be a trick. How could one determine one's future as a prince just by picking up a simple feather?

The voice above me seemed to read my mind. "No it is not a trick, Amar. Just pick up the feather."

It was strange how easily the voice swayed me. As I stretched my hand out, it was if the world slowed down. My fingers slowly inched forward until they were on a couple of centimetres away from the feather that could change my world. I closed my eyes preparing myself for the feel of magic within and covered the final distance towards the feather. I waited for the softness beneath my fingers but it didn't come. My eyes flew open; my hand had stopped in mid air. I withdrew my arm and pushed forward again. I still couldn't reach the feather. It was if there was an invisible barrier around the cushion. How could this be? Did it mean I wasn't the prince?

Surprised whispers erupted in the shadows around me. I bowed my head and waited trying to force my brain to think something useful, to piece together what I knew.

"Amar," The voice above me called, it seemed to have lost its laughing edge, "please could you retire to your dormitory until you are called."

I nodded and walked towards the door. The last thing I heard before the door slammed behind me is something I shall never forget. "We got it wrong. His brother is the prince after all!"

**What do you think? Complete rubbish or should I continue with it? I'd love some reviews. Some great ideas to continue on, lots of romance. Sorry if you hate it be I'm addicted to the soppy stuff!**

**luv ya all!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I were Libba Bray, I'd have 50 of my own horses. Desafortunadamente****, I am not so I'm stuck going to riding lessons! Tsch!**

Kartik woke up to blinding sunlight flooding his room. He groaned. How could it possibly be morning already? His head was pounding as if someone was attacking it with a rolling pin. Obviously he had had too much punch last night at the party. He never normally touched alcohol but those few hours had been so dull. How he despised that side of society!

"Ah, you're up Master Kartik," Came the haggard voice of his shrewd voice of his old nurse. Why did that woman delight in stealing his sleep so?

Still tying the curtains open the old witch continued talking to him as if he were still a child. "Well hurry up then, get dressed. Your father is waiting for you in the parlour. He has something to tell you." With that she left and Kartik was left to ponder what she had said. His father had something to tell him. Well that sounded ominous, his father never had any good news.

He had probably found another girl for Kartik to court. Ever since he had turned sixteen a year ago, innumerable wealthy daughters had been paraded in front of him. It never went well. All these girls were shallow and heartless, more concerned with fashions and their complexion that the poor or any other cause.

Reluctantly he pushed himself up out of his silk cushioned bed and made his way to his dresser. After he had splashed some water on his face, he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked half asleep. His hair was all askew, a tangled mess of curls falling almost to his shoulders. His eyes were unusually dull and shadowed by huge dark circles. Drat his father for waking him up!

It was several glasses of water and a cup of coffee later by the time Kartik felt ready to face his dad.

As he stepped into the parlour he saw three men. His father was pacing, obviously angry at being kept waiting. The second Kartik didn't recognise but the third he definitely did. He felt his heart lift. Perhaps this day wasn't going to be quite so terrible. All three men turned to face him as he walked farther into the room.

"Amar," Kartik said, "It's so good to see you." Walking towards his brother and giving him a brief hug.

"You too little brother. Although I have to say, you are looking a bit rough. Late night was it?" He said with a smile

"Urgh. You have no idea!" Amar laughed.

"Huhum." Came the cough from the other side of the room. Kartik turned towards his farther. "Kartik. Mr Farrakhan" Indicating vaguely to the man sitting in his father's favourite armchair, "and I have something to tell you."

"Okay." Kartik replied taking a seat next to his brother. "What is it?"

He was looking at his father but it was Mr Farrakhan that spoke. Kartik really looked at him for the first time. He was middle aged with thinning hair and a business like manner about him. "Do you remember your lessons with the Rakshana?"

Kartik nodded. How could he forget? For ten years he had gone to the hut on the middle of the woods for five days a week. He had learnt everything he would ever have wanted to learn and more. The old man had taught him everything from maths to thievery to sword fighting. He had loved it.

"Do you then also remember the time you were asked to pick the feather up off the cushion?" Mr Farrakhan continued.

Again Kartik nodded. He remembered how strange he had thought it was. How a strange man with a laughing voice had come to watch. But what relevance did that have today? He had only picked up a feather hadn't he? He looked questionably at all three of the men but it was only Amar that answered his gaze.

"Kartik. At the time, you didn't know the significance of what you did that day. You have to understand that that was no ordinary feather; it had an enchanted barrier protecting it. Only the prince that fulfilled the prophecy could penetrate it and retrieve the feather."

"I don't understand," Kartik whispered, "What prince? What prophecy?"

This time it was his father that answered. "It was prophesized that you're mother would give birth to a prince who would return the magic of the realms to the Rakshana."

The realms? Kartik had heard of them. Hadn't he been taught about them in his lessons? Before he was able to recall what he had learnt, he saw that his father was talking again. "At first we believed that it was Amar, for many years in fact. But he could not lift the feather." Kartik span round to look at his brother who had dipped his head out of embarrassment. This was the first he had heard of this.

"So," His father continued, "this lead us to believe it was you. This time you have proved us right."

"Oh." Was all Kartik was capable of saying.

"Now Kartik," Mr Farrakhan said, "you are almost seventeen and it is time for you to fulfil your destiny."

This was such a shock but surprisingly, Kartik was ready. He was tired of society and all the parties anyway. "Alright. What am I supposed to do?"

"You are going to London." Mr Farrakhan said.

Well, he wasn't expecting that. "What? London, England?"

All three of the men nodded and in unison they said "Yes, London, England!"

**Well, I wonder. Who will he meet in London? Now that's a tricky one!**

**Yeah Halloween tomorrow! Can't wait. We are all dressing up for our riding lesson. Its going to be so great!**

**Thanks so much for your reviews guys. I love you all!**

**I.do.believ.in.faries**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ah! Halloween is over! Had the best riding lesson though! I dressed my horse up as a unicorn and went as a fallen angel myself. It was fab but I had to rid side saddle most of the time, even over the jumps cos of my dress! That must have been a sight to see. Can't wait for the photos!**

**Anyway, I hope you like this little update.**

The boat journey had been horrible. Despite the numerous trips Kartik had taken, he still had never managed to acquire his sea legs or the strength of stomach that enabled him to gain any nutrient for the duration of the journey.

But it was over now.

He was in England. Tomorrow he would take the coach ride to the house he would be staying in just outside London and once he was settled the Rakshana would send him farther instructions.

Everything was going just perfect.

Kartik fell back on the bed of his rented room at The Glegg Arms, and tried to imagine what the Rakshana could possibly want him to do here in England. How would it help him gain the magic of the realms?

Suddenly he was disturbed out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. With effort he lifted himself off the bed and answered it.

Outside stood a messenger, a letter in his hand.

"Mr. Kartik?"

Kartik nodded.

"This came just now for you sir."

Handing the boy a coin, Kartik retrieved the letter and closed the door.

The address on the back was from the Rakshana. Could this be his farther instruction already?

Hastily he tore it open.

_Mr. Kartik,_

_We have some rather unfortunate news to tell you about your brother Amar. _ _We regret to tell you that during his latest mission your brother was fatally injured and has passed away. Due to the nature of his mission we are unable to release the details but be assured that we are deeply upset by his absence and all our condolences are with you._

_Yours truly,_

_Mr. Farrakhan,_

How could it be true? How could Amar be dead? This wasn't real how could it be?

Everything in his bright new life seemed to fade; nothing looked so brilliant any more. Again Kartik fell back on the bed. He could feel the tears welling up.

That night, for the first time in so many years, he cried himself to sleep.

**Ah! Kartik don't be sad. You'll meet you princess soon, she'll make it better.**

**Isn't he just so adorable?**

**Please review**

**i.do.believe.in.faries**


	4. Chapter 3

**Rather boring update but essential to the plot. Sorry.**

**Hope you like it anyway!**

_Kartik was nine again. All around him the room was pitch black but Kartik himself seemed to be in a globe of light with no obvious source. Beneath him was a red-velvet cushion that was big enough for him to sit on cross legged and still have room left. Just as he had been taught, he scanned the room, memorizing anything he could and searching for some clue as to his reasons for being here. _

_Tilting his head back he saw a perfect white feather balancing, tip down, only a few inches above his head._

_Slowly, slowly the feather started to spin. _

_Faster it went._

_Faster_

_Faster_

_Faster_

_Until, it stopped._

_And then it was shooting down its sharp tip pointing directly into Kartik's eye. He closed his eyes waiting for the moment of impact._

_But it didn't come._

_After a few moments he cautiously opened his eyes, he was no long in the dark room, he was no longer nine years old and he was definitely no longer on Earth._

_Looking around him Kartik saw the most beautiful place he could ever have imagined. The river in the distance was mesmerizing. The blue was constantly changing from lighter to darker and the sunlight that glinted off the surface looked like tiny jewels, making it hard to look away. _

_The grass he was standing on an impossible shade of green with every blade being perfect. Not a single one was broken or damaged in anyway._

_But by far the most beautiful thing in this world was the sky which glowed with so many rich colours that Kartik could happily have stood and watched it for hours._

_His attention was caught, however, by a flash of colour he saw out of the corner of his eye. It had come from among the shadowy area of trees to his right._

_Something intrigued him about it so he turned towards the woods._

_Just as he entered he saw the fiery colour up ahead._

_He ran to catch up but it had yet again moved out of reach._

_Quicker he ran. Quicker and quicker and quicker. The flashed came more frequently now._

_The trees flashed past him as he ran on and on and on._

"Mr. Kartik, wake up. We are here now."

The voice of his coachman from outside his carriage jolted him awake. It was just a dream.

Opening his eyes, Kartik felt the coach slow to a standstill and impatiently wait for the door to be opened.

His first thought about his new home was that it was typically English. The house was made of a red brick with climbers creeping up the corners. The garden was full of roses and the whole area was completely green. It was alive with noise and activity yet there was a kind of peaceful atmosphere about it. About the way the birds sang sweetly in the trees and the horses lazily grazed in the field.

This place was no India, but he loved it!

**Don't you just want to move into that house? Made extra special with the horses. They will feature in the future by the way, as will Gemma. No I am not comparing her to a horse!**

**Please please review!**

**i.do.believe.in.faries**

**p.s. can anyone tell me what turkey day is?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here it is, my update. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Yes I am well aware that I have changed tense but it just wasn't working for me.**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own these characters otherwise I would be extremely proud of myself!**

"Mr Kartik, you are very welcome here. I trust your journey was pleasant."

"Yes thank you," Lie! "It is very kind of you to allow me to stay here Mr Johnson. Your house is beautiful."

The balding man in front of me grinned. "I was very good friends with your father whilst we were doing our training. It is a pleasure to meet his son."

"Thank you sir." How I despised this formality. Oh I just wish to get to bed. No such luck.

"Please call me Michael. Now, I know in India you must have been used to having many servants but I am a bit more modest over here. I have however hired a new maid just for you. I think she will be very suitable."

Oh great, another fat old hag to tell me what to do. I was just not in the mood for this!

"Thank you, that is very kind but you needn't have." Can I go to bed now?

"I have to say, I had a mind to keep her for myself. So very good at her job she is," I noticed the flash of colour making its way to the roods of his thinning ginger hair. "But, I decided your needs were greater than mine."

Fabulous! Please can I go now? Would this blasted man ever stop talking?

"Why don't we go and find her, then she can give you a tour of the house?"

Urgh, I really have no desire to meet this old nag of yours. I do not think I particularly like the English at this moment.

"Sir, I am very tired," Be polite Kartik! "However, I think that would be very pleasant." Lie! It took a lot of effort to plaster a smile on my face. Come on let's go and get this over with. I am starting to regret being a prince.

Just then a much fed up looking old butler walked into the hall. "Ah, Percy. Please inform my new maid that we wish to speak to her."

The servant nodded to his master. "Very well, sir."

As the man departed and I was left alone again with my guardian, I decided to study the interior of the house. There was no denying that it was beautiful. The floor was polished white marble; the walls were a pale blue and decorated with intricate patterns of gold leaf. How long was this made going to take?

Suddenly one of the doors off the entrance hall opened and I looked expectantly at the new arrival. It was the old butler again.

"Terribly sorry sir, I cannot find her. The cook said she has taken her break."

"But I would like to introduce her now." Mr Johnson argued.

"Sir, I really don't mind. There is plenty of time for me to meet her later." I said, seeing my escape.

"No, no ,no. I will find her. Does nobody know where she is?"

Just then one of the gardener's lads walked in. "Are you looking for Miss Doyle sir? She is out in the field. Groom Henry asked her to exercise Bracken."

Then the young lad disappeared into the kitchen before we could question him farther.

I turned to Mr Johnson. His face was an almost comic mixture of anger, shock and worry. What was the big deal? I mean I was a bit strange that a maid was riding a manor horse but if she was asked..? Or maybe, was it because she was a girl?

Before I could ask any of these questions, Johnson started striding across the hall and out of the double doors. "Where are we going sir?" I asked, rushing to catch up.

"I have to go and stop them."

"Oh. Why sir?" What had happened to the talkative man of a few minutes ago?

"Because Mr Kartik, that horse is my wildest horse. I keep him only for breeding. Henry should know this so why he let a maid on him, I know not."

By now we were rounding the corner behind the stables and as a ménage loomed into view a saw her. She was riding the horse bare back, her startling red hair billowing behind her. The horse's head was in a perfect shape and they were bounding in a totally collected canter towards a jumping fence. She cleared the fence with easy and brought the horse back round so that she was facing us. At that moment she noticed her master and slowed the horse to a walk bringing him towards us.

As she neared us I noticed that she wasn't a haggard old women like the rest of my maids as all. She was young, just a couple of years younger than myself, and she was beautiful. So very beautiful with porcelain white skin, luscious red hair and the most amazing, sparkling green eyes. I could feel myself staring but couldn't quite make myself care. She wasn't watching me anyway. Her eyes were glue on Mr Johnson.

"I'm sorry sir, I…"

Her voice was as lovely as the rest of her. Oh, he was going to enjoy having her as a maid. Maybe England wasn't so bad after all.

Just then a groom hobbled towards us.

"Ah Henry. I would like to speak with you. Perhaps Mr Kartik," Mr Johnson said turning to me, "you could accompany your new maid to the stables while I have a quiet word with my groom."

I nodded and watched silently as the girl slid gracefully off the horse and started to lead him out of the field.

Once we were a safe distance away from the two gentlemen she turned, offering me her hand and smiling delightfully. "Good morning Mr Kartik. My name is Gemma. I'm you're new maid."

Oh, I was going to like England very much!

**Wow, well what do you think? I loved your reviews but I need your help. I have a fancy dress competition in two weeks time on my aunt's horse. She is black, what can we dress up as? Please help!**

**Thank you so much.**

**Love you all**

**i.do.believe.in.faries**

**P.S. Review , review, review. Am loving bonfire night but my cat is scared of the fireworks. Its actually kinda funny. Shouldn't laugh though. Mwa mwa!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yes I know, took far too long to update but GCSEs were looming. It is here now!**

**Disclaimer: Dam, can't be bothered. Don't own anything!**

_**No Gemma! Stop that Gemma!**_The little voice was still screaming head as I let my hand linger on his. I shouldn't have put it there is the first place but he was just so amazingly handsome. His body was perfect, so tantalizingly muscular I was having trouble stopping my hands from roaming over his hard chest. Oh, but his lips were so full, so deliciously soft looking. How I longed to press my own to his. I'd never felt like this before, how did this one boy – no man – have the power to do this to me?

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Gemma." Oh, how I love my name on his lips, how I yearned to hear the music of his voice again. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes and my legs threatened to give way beneath me. One of his glossy black curls flopped on his left eye and his long eyelashes brushed against it as he blinked. He was so beautiful but it was his eyes that mesmerized me, they were like a peat bog, one I could feel myself sinking into yet was quite happy to let it happen. They surrounded me, suffocated me but at that moment, the need to breath seemed ridiculously insignificant.

It was the horse, Bracken, who eventually set her free. Tired of waiting he nudged her head. _Wake up Gemma, and get a move on before he starts to think you are dim. You can't afford to lose this job. He won't be interested in you, just forget it. _

"Come on Brack, lets get you untacked." Oh bugger, what was I doing riding Bracken? Mr Johnston is going to kill me!

I started leading the horse into the stable block and noticed that Mr Kartik was still following me. What was he doing? Did he want to talk to me more? My heart thrilled at the thought and it caught me off guard. That had never happened before, it was always me and the horses. That was all that mattered. Making sure I survived. Now this man had appeared and had me completely obsessed. Oh he is looking at me what should I do? Maybe he just needs company. Maybe he wants me as desperately as I want him. _Silly Gemma, he doesn't want you. You're his maid he'll just want you to do something for him and you do not want him desperately. You've just had a tiring ride; the blood mustn't have all reached your brain yet. Wake up girl."_

"I'm sorry sir. Did you want something?" _Good girl, now just keep that cool look. You are not interested in him. Just think of all the rich ladies he'll have fawning over him. _Yes, of course with those eyes, and those lips and oh his body….

_No Gemma, stop that, repeat after me. I do not like him. I am not interested. _I do not like him, I am not interested. _Yes that's it girl. Let's just imagine him as an old man. Imagine him as Mr Johnston, and then you could do your job right ._But…_ Get a grip girl, now, repeat again. He is just stuck up, pompous old man._He's just a stuck up pompous old man. Oh lord, what am I doing, having a conversation with myself? I must be going mad!

Oh bugger! His lips are moving, what did he just say? He doesn't want anything? Oh damn he's leaving. Oh that's good, I want him to leave yes I want him to leave. Damn, no I don't!

I turned and finished up with the horse before walking dejectedly back to the house. I don't really know what has upset me so much but I know that I am upset. On my way round to the servants' entrance I study the house. It is so beautiful. Houses like this always make me envious. Why can't I have such beautiful things as these? Why can't I spend my days wearing fabulous silks and dancing with handsome men at balls? Handsome men like Mr Kartik. For a moment I imagine myself in a long green ball gown, almost floating down the glorious stairs to a ball room. I reach the bottom and there he is, looking unfairly handsome in a smart suit. "May I have this dance Miss Gemma?" He asks, his voice as smooth as the silk I wear.

"Why of course you may, Mr Kartik." And then we are dancing, swirling, spinning, floating.

Then it fades. Once again I am standing in the mud, wearing my old ragged dress. I will never have that.

I continue my path towards the kitchen but I cannot resist one last glance at the house. Almost instantly I spot him. A dark shadow at the second floor window. His hair catching the afternoon sun and his alluring eyes boring into mine. It takes all my will power to look away and walk into the safety of the kitchen. What was I going to do? This job was going to be harder than I thought.

By eleven o'clock that night, my chores were all done and I crawled, aching, into my bed in the attic. I pulled the covers up to my chin and one of the other maids I shared the room with blew the candle out. We would have to be up early in the morning.

Just then my ginger cat, Jasper, jumped onto my chest. I started absent mindedly stroked him as I thought. Tomorrow I would officially start my duties as Mr Kartik's maid. I'm not sure I can do it. He is so beautiful.

"I'll give it a shot, Jasp." I whisper hardly audible, "but I'm not making any promises. It looks like we might be moving on again quite soon."

I fell asleep almost instantly but I could swear I heard an indignant meow before I drifted into unconsciousness. Guess who starred in my dreams!

**Geez well that took a while. Anyway. Any suggestions to overcome my writers block would be greatly appreciated. And remember, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Luv ya**

**i.do.believe.in.faries**


End file.
